The present invention relates to electrical hand power tools with a tool which is driven by a rotatable drive shaft and performs a rotating, circular and/or oscillating movement. More particularly it relates to a hand grinder provided with a grinding tool.
Electrical hand power tools of this type are known in the art and formed as scrapers, filers and grinders, in particular delta grinders, eccentric grinders, combi grinders, oscillations grinders, etc. for different grinding works. An electrical scraper is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 195 47 331 A1, and a delta grinder is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 93 20 393 A1.
In hand grinders in particular for obtaining optimal grinding results different oscillations circles are needed to be considered in the design of the machines. For example, the delta grinder operates conventionally with a grinding circle of approximately 1-2 mm, the oscillations grinder operates with an oscillation circle approximately 2-3 mm, and the eccentric grinder operates with an oscillation circle of approximately 3-9 mm. In hand grinders which must be used for different grinding operations, for example in so-called multifunction grinders, a compromise in the design of the oscillations circle is provided, which does not represent an optimum for no grinding operations at all or only at most for one of the grinding operations.